


Together

by ThatBrokenFangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBrokenFangirl/pseuds/ThatBrokenFangirl
Summary: Okay, so i'm going to be honest here. I’d found my soulmate, but well… I guess you could say he wasn't your typical soulmate. Levi was dead, has been for a few years anyway. I'm not saying I didn't know him when he was alive, I did. We were best friends growing up, we have been since kindergarten. Before we even knew what soulmates were. We were...together. We are and always will be together.





	Together

Okay, so i'm going to be honest here. I’d found my soulmate, but well… I guess you could say he wasn't your typical soulmate. Levi was dead, has been for a few years anyway. I'm not saying I didn't know him when he was alive, I did. We were best friends growing up, we have been since kindergarten. Before we even knew what soulmates were. We were...together. We are and always will be together. I remember it happened when I was eight. It was a normal day for me, except as i was walking through the halls I heard all of the teachers talking about Levi in hushed whispers and giving me sad, sympathetic glances. I turned to Levi to ask what was wrong and if something had happened. He just looked at me and shrugged, with his usual quiet demeanor. Later that day I was pulled out of class, my mother had come to get me. For some reason she looked so sad. When I asked what was wrong tears welled in her eyes, she took my small hands in hers and looked sorrowfully into my bright (e/c) orbs. She told me that Levi had died, his father had finally beaten him to death. I remember being so confused, Levi was right next to me. What was she talking about? I turned to ask him if he knew. He just shrugged his shoulders and took my hand in his. His hand was so cold. I was so confused, what was happening!?!? Levi wasn't dead, he was right next to me, but why was he so cold?! Why did his eyes look so dull and lifeless, why didn't he smile at me?!?! The last thing I remember doing that day was taking his cold hand in mine and running, I just had to get away from it all. Away from their sad eyes and their lies. LEVI WASN'T DEAD! WHY COULDN'T THEY SEE THAT! I woke up back home in my bed, Levi was sitting right beside me and smiled softly when I looked up at him.   
`It’s been twelve years since that day, and Levi hasn't left my side once. He looks older now too, It’s like he ages as I do. I am now twenty years of age and in my 3rd year of college. People look at me strangely, I am the girl who lost her soulmate, the girl who acts like he is still alive. But to me he is, I can still see his raven locks of hair, his enchanting gunmetal eyes, his sculpted features that put the gods to shame, and his heart melting but ghostly smile.

We are, and always will be, together.


End file.
